Entre gatos y calzoncillos
by Annsmi
Summary: "¡Tu gata es una ladrona! ¡Se ha estado robando mis calzoncillos!" "Oh Bianca... se buena niña, ¿sí?".


**N/A:** La trama del fanfic la basé en un _prompt_ de tumblr que decía: "Mi gato robó tu ropa interior y llego a mi casa para encontrarte persiguiéndolo intentando recuperarla".

Como que mi humor está un poco oxidado últimamente (yo soy más de sarcasmo) pero ojalá les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Entre gatos y calzoncillos**

.

Antonio no sabe por qué _ésto, _le está sucediendo precisamente a él, pero es una de las cosas más extrañas y sin sentido que han sembrado duda en su cabeza últimamente… La duda es: ¿Quién demonios se ha estado robando su ropa interior, y por qué?

Está casi seguro de que alguien la hurtó del tendedero del pequeño patio trasero, ó _algo_.

Ha llegado a pensar que es una de las tontas bromas de sus compañeros de piso, sus amigos Gilbert y Francis, pero pensándolo bien, qué sentido tendría para ellos el dejarlo sin calzoncillos… en verdad no sonaba tan divertido como para hacerlo más de una vez, y con este día, ya era la cuarta vez que perdía sus amados bóxeres. Además, les ha preguntado sobre el asunto, y ellos no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que puede estar pasando con ese asunto de sus calzoncillos robados.

Si no habían sido sus amigos, ¿entonces quién más pudo haber sido? Sería algo ilógico que alguno de sus vecinos atravesara toda la casa para ir hasta el patio trasero donde se encuentra el tendedero. Sólo alguien muy pervertido y quizás con problemas mentales haría algo como robar ropa interior _masculina_, no conocía a sus vecinos del todo, sólo de vista, pero seguro que ninguno de ellos daba la apariencia de ser cómo él describió a ese ladrón de calzoncillos.

Si él tuviera el tiempo necesario de estar en casa todo el día para espiar a ese presunto ladrón, lo haría, pero lamentablemente el alquiler del lugar donde viven es algo elevado, y ni siquiera porque son tres hombres quienes viven en la casa, se necesita trabajar duro para cooperar con los gastos de cada mes. Así que, el pobre Antonio se quedará con la duda hasta que tenga algún día libre para poder estar alerta sobre ese sucio ladrón.

…

Hace unas dos semanas atrás, todo en el vecindario era completamente normal. Ó al menos, así lo consideraba _ella_. Salía al trabajo por las mañanas y saludaba al par de ancianos que vivían frente a su casa, y por las tardes alrededor de las cinco cuando regresaba, sólo se encontraba con la vecina de al lado que parece tener algún problema con ella porque jamás le regresaba el saludo cuando la ve salir de casa para sacar a caminar al perro por la banqueta. Todos estos factores eran cosa de casi todos los días, y eso era normal para ella, pero en su casa no todo estaba avanzando como lo era antes, ése era el único problema.

Su gata Bianca, de unos nueve meses de edad, parecía indicar que ya le había llegado el momento de salir a la calle para buscar algún galán con quien procrear nuevos gatitos, pero Annabelle estaba acostumbrada a no dejarla salir de la casa desde el momento en que su hermano menor Henri se la obsequió hace unos meses atrás. Para Annabelle, esa hermosa y esponjosa gatita blanca que tenía, era como un pequeño bebé al cual tenía que sobreproteger de cualquier amenaza, o en este caso, de algún gato callejero que quiera embarazarla siendo apenas una "niña". Aunque de niña o minino no tenía nada ya, Annabelle era un poco reacia a aceptar el hecho.

A pesar de las circunstancias, su gata Bianca hacía lo posible por escaparse de casa cuando Annabelle salía a trabajar durante el día. Qué despistada era Annabelle que dejaba la ventana de la cocina medio abierta, justo el espacio perfecto para que la gata salga y entre de la casa cuando le da su reverenda gana.

.

Hace unos días al llegar del trabajo, Annabelle se encontró con una peculiar sorpresa frente a su puerta. Unos calzoncillos rojos con elastico amarillo, que sin duda eran de hombre, estaban tirados sobre el tapete de "Bienvenido" que tenía a unos centímetros de su puerta del frente. Esto jamás le había pasado.

Miró a todos lados con mucha confusión e incertidumbre, intentando ver si encontraba al hombre que había cometido esa rarez de dejar sus bóxers tirados en _su_ propiedad. Y en caso de hallarlo, tal vez llamaría a la policía para acusarlo de allanamiento, sólo por pisar más allá de su jardín, y quizás también de acoso sexual, porque eso de dejar los calzones tendidos en puerta ajena como si fuesen un regalo, se puede mal entender. ¿Quién demonios hace una travesura de ese tipo? Sólo un pervertido que se cree chistoso lo haría…

Cuando Annabelle vio a su vecino de enfrente sacando una bolsa de basura; tomó un pedazo de servilleta que tenía guardado en su bolso, y con él tomó los calzoncillos para no "contaminarse" las manos… Esto de ser pulcra se le estaba haciendo costumbre gracias a su hermano mayor Lars, que sabrá Dios por qué, era un fanático del orden y la limpieza.

Se decidió por cruzar la calle para ir a preguntarle a su anciano vecino si por casualidad no había visto al sujeto que le dejó tal regalo en su tapete de bienvenida, y el viejecillo después de un ovacionado saludo, la dejó seguir con su pregunta.

—Disculpe, ¿de casualidad ésto es suyo? —no estaba de más preguntarle si los calzoncillos eran de él. Por si acaso nada más.

—¿Ésto? ¿Mío? —respondió el señor observando los calzoncillos con cierta gracia —. No, niña… Yo ya no uso de esos, son demasiado apretados para un viejo como yo.

Annabelle se rió por el comentario, su vecino siempre con tan buen humor —. ¿Entonces tiene alguna idea de quién son? Estaban tirados frente a mi puerta.

—No tengo idea…

Después de aclarar sus dudas y tener una charla fugaz con su vecino de enfrente, Annabelle dio por terminada la conversación, y regresó a su casa un poco más tranquila. Cuando entró al recibidor, llamó a Bianca con amor y su gata apareció en un dos por tres siendo más cariñosa y empalagosa que de costumbre. Señas de que se había escapado de casa y buscaba el perdón de su dueña, pero Annabelle ni en cuenta.

Los días transcurrieron al ritmo de siempre, y de vez en cuando, no todos los días sin embargo, un nuevo par de calzoncillos aparecían de nuevo frente a su puerta como una ofrenda. Amarillos, rojos, negros, blancos… Entre blasfemias y bufidos de disgusto por parte de Annabelle, cada uno de ellos iba a parar directo al interior del bote de basura.

Annabelle no tenía idea de que su preciada gata era el presunto "pervertido" del que tanto se quejaba.

…

Una semana más transcurrió en aquel vecindario, y las cosas seguían igual para ambas personas: Antonio y Annabelle. No se conocían, ni siquiera sabían que eran vecinos en la misma calle.

Tampoco estaban al tanto de que Bianca, esa gata blanca y peluda como bola de algodón, iba y venía de casa a casa, llevando los calzoncillos de Antonio en su hocico hasta el pie de la puerta de su dueña, para dárselos a Annabelle como una ofrenda de arrepentimiento por ser una mascota traviesa y calenturienta. Era quizás, su forma de pedir disculpas por salirse de casa para ir a convivir con otro gato, con quien seguramente, hacía uso de sus instintos y comportamientos gatunos en su periodo de celo. Uno no sabe, si las cosas con Bianca seguían así, quizás en unos tres meses convertiría a su dueña Annabelle en abuela…

Ir a la casa de los vecinos más jóvenes y atractivos que se han mudado recientemente a la cuadra, era tarea fácil para Bianca después de verse unas horas en un pequeño parque cercano a la calle, con un gato supuestamente callejero. Se veía con un gato macho de largos bigotes, de pelo corto y blanco cremoso con motas café semi-oscuro sobre el lomo, la cabeza y la cola; usaba también un extraño cordel tipo limpiapipas rojo, atado a crucecita de plástico alrededor del cuello. No se sabe si en verdad es callejero o no por esa peculiaridad, pero si los gatos se veían en la calle y no en una casa, para Annabelle eso sería considerarlo como un gato sin dueño.

Como Antonio es despistado y deja sus calzoncillos sobre los peldaños de una vieja escalera de madera que tienen en su patio él y sus amigos, por mera flojera de colgarlos en el tendedero como los demás; para Bianca es más sencillo tomarlos de ahí que tener que saltar más de un metro sobre el suelo para arrancar alguna otra prenda que sí está colgada sobre el tendedero. Antonio no había hecho conciencia de que eso podía estar pasando, lamentablemente. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que un gato se robaba su ropa interior? Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado…

Pero ya después de todo este tiempo, tal vez venía siendo hora de que las verdades sobre el presunto "ladrón" y el "pervertido" por fin salieran a la luz.

…

A la tercer semana, el domingo que era el único día que Antonio tenía libre de trabajo; Antonio despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Se fue directo al baño para ducharse, y al ponerse la ropa se acordó de nuevo amargamente sobre ese asunto de sus calzoncillos extraviados.

—Robarme a mí… ya verá el muy cabrón con quién se metió. —dijo al aire con desdeño mientras salía del baño para ir al pequeño cuarto de lavado que tenía la casa.

Echó sus prendas y otro montón de su ropa sucia dentro de la lavadora, dejó que se llenara de agua y agregó el detergente para cerrarla y dejarla hacer su ciclo de lavado. Siguió pensando en que debía encontrar a la persona que se lleva sus calzoncillos casi a diario sin que nadie lo note. Y no es que lave su ropa todos los días, pero siempre tiene que tener ropa interior limpia por si acaso, más ahora que sólo le quedan unos cuantos bóxeres dentro del cajón. En el transcurso de tres semanas, le habían robado al menos diez o doce calzoncillos, y de los mejores que tenía…

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se decidió por pasar toda la tarde en el patio trasero para vigilar al desgraciado que osaba llevarse su ropa interior sin permiso. En los domingos pasados no pudo llevar a cabo el plan por darle prioridad a salir con Gilbert y Francis, pero hoy que cada uno de los mencionados tenía planeado salir por su cuenta, él se quedaba solo y sin nada qué hacer más que ponerse en marcha a atrapar al presunto ladrón.

Después de desayunar en compañía de sus amigos y despedirse de ellos, le dio comida a ese gato que va mañana y noche a que lo alimente. Parecía ser que el dichoso gato ya sabía los horarios de Antonio, porque de lunes a sábado éste asistía más temprano en la mañana para que le diera de comer antes de irse al trabajo, y los domingos siempre aparecía un poco más tarde como si supiera que a Antonio le gusta dormir más de la cuenta por ser su día libre.

Hoy el famoso gato "callejero" ya está ahí, parado en las losetas del pequeño porche que tiene el patio trasero, para que Antonio le de comer lo que parece ser una suculenta lata de atún, y de paso, para que juegue con él y lo mime un rato agradeciendole ser un buen "dueño".

Antonio observó ese extraño collar que le hizo al gato con algo que encontró dentro de un cajón de su escritorio, el gato resultaba ser el mismo con el que Bianca suele verse casi todos los días; y Antonio recordó lo que Gilbert le dijo una vez, que eso de la cruz en el cuello para el gato era algo ridículo. Ahora que lo miraba bien, puede que Gilbert tenga razón… pero la verdad es que el gato luce muy gracioso y original con esa cruz en el cuello. Parece que es el gato de un cura de iglesia…

.

Al pasar las horas, Antonio se quedó dormido en una silla de playa que puso sobre el porche del patio en lo que "vigilaba" por la llegada del ladrón… ¿pero dormido cómo se iba a dar cuenta de si éste llegaba o no?

Un par de minutos más, cuando el ocaso estaba por ocurrir y el cielo se tornaba entre naranja y rosado, Antonio escuchó ruidos provenientes del pasillo que conducía hacía el patio trasero donde estaba. Medio dormido abrió los ojos y finalmente se encontró el desgraciado ladrón.

¡Un gato!

—¡Un jodido gato! —exclamó Antonio perplejo de lo que veía, a un gato blanco y peludo con un listón rosa atado en el cuello, llevándose uno de los calzoncillos azules que puso hace rato sobre la vieja escalera de madera.

El gato, o gata más bien dicho por ser hembra, se advirtió de la presencia de Antonio cerca de ella, y lo más rápido que pudo corrió con los calzoncillos en el hocico moviendo sus patitas a paso veloz queriendo evitar que Antonio la alcanzara.

—¡Ven aquí, pequeña pervertida! ¡Tú ni siquiera usas eso!

Antonio corrió y corrió detrás de la bola de nieve, digo, detrás de Bianca… y Bianca corrió y corrió aún más, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del pobre muchacho español.

Corrieron por toda la calle sin salida más de una vez, está casi seguro. Atravesó por varios jardines, aplastó unas cuantas plantas sin quererlo, y también saltó sobre varios botes de basura como si fuese todo un experto en parkour.

Pudo escuchar que uno de los vecinos le gritaba deseándole las Buenas Tardes, y era ridículo que Antonio le contestara en media correteada con el gato, pero al final de cuentas lo hizo para no quedar mal con nadie… Nunca se sabe cuándo podrás ocupar la ayuda de un vecino.

Cuando al fin Bianca decidió parar en la casa de su dueña Annabelle, Antonio la sujetó a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada antes de que pudiera soltar sus calzoncillos, y fue ahí cuando la situación empeoró para Antonio.

—¡Eres una maldita bola de pelo! ¡Dame mi ropa interior que ya no tengo mucha! —Antonio forcejeó con la gata queriendo arrancarle los calzoncillos de la boca con una de sus manos, pero Bianca no quería ceder por nada del mundo y lo amenazaba clavando sus filosas garritas en su pecho.

Pasaron varios segundos así en los que Bianca rasguñaba a Antonio en los brazos, a través de la camisa y por último en su hermosa cara mientras ella gruñía como toda una gata valiente, y Antonio casi lloraba, pero de lo frustrado que estaba al no poder quitarle un par de bóxers de la boca a un simple gato.

Estaba haciendo una escena completamente ridícula al pelear con un animal por ropa interior, pero es que no era la primera vez que le hacía esto, ¡la muy bastarda ya le había robado más de tres veces! Y Bianca tenía que aprender su lección.

.

Hoy Annabelle había salido a comer con sus hermanos a un pequeño Café para ponerse al día de cómo les estaba yendo últimamente… Se enteró de cosas muy buenas, como noticia principal el saber que los dos hombres estaban tratándose con alguien, y que si las cosas avanzaban bien para ellos, quizás al fin Annabelle tendría un par de cuñadas. De todo lo que hablaron, eso fue lo que más le interesó a Annabelle, porque por rara vez de sus hermanos, en esta ocasión no le estaban hablando de negocios o de dinero.

Al volver a casa jamás se imaginó encontrarse con tal escena… Una donde su gata peleaba a rasguños y horrendos gruñidos con un joven sujeto al que nunca en su vida había visto. Al verlos de espaldas lo único que pensó es que éste tipo quería robarse a su gatita, y Annabelle como una loca, no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera eso frente a ella, primero muerta.

—¡Suéltala, maldito desgraciado! —Annabelle corrió hasta donde estaban Antonio y Bianca, y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda con su bolso de mano hasta que Antonio volteó a encararla.

—¡Sólo le quiero quitar mi ropa interior de la boca! ¡Con un demonio!

—¿¡Qué!? —a Annabelle le hacía falta razonar bien eso que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Tu gata es una ladrona! ¡Se ha estado robando mis calzoncillos!

Antonio puso a Bianca sobre el suelo sin poder recuperar su ropa interior, y la gata en vez de correr despavorida, tan sólo se quedó detrás de Annabelle como si entendiera que ella sería capaz de defenderla de cualquier peligro o amenaza. ¿No era tierno de ver, eso? Para Antonio no mucho…

—Oh Dios… —murmuró Annabelle captando todo rápidamente… ¿Así que era Bianca quien llegaba a casa casi todos los días con esos calzoncillos? ¿¡Ella era el supuesto "pervertido" del que tanto se quejaba!? ¡Eso quería decir que se había estado escapando de la casa cuando ella no se daba cuenta! ¡Malvada gata del demonio! ¡Era más lista que ella!

Annabelle se le quedó viendo al pobre Antonio con su cara y sus brazos todos rasguñados por causa de su gata. Se sintió mal por él al instante por haber dejado que esas cosas sucedieran mientras ella no estaba, los menos que podía hacer por Antonio era disculparse, ¿no es así?

—Oh Bianca… —suspiró afligida llamando a la gata —. Por favor suelta eso que tienes en la boca, se buena niña, ¿sí?

Y como si Bianca le entendiese, aflojó suavemente su mordida sobre los calzoncillos ya rotos, y dejó que Annabelle los tomara para entregárselos a Antonio con mucha vergüenza.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban casi tan rojas como un tomate, y ni siquiera para Antonio que es un despistado de primera, se le pasó por alto el notar lo bonita que se veía ella de esa forma tan apenada. No es muy común hoy en día, el poder encontrarte con mujeres que aún se sonrojan de tal manera.

—Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que mi gata estaba haciendo esto… Yo supuestamente la dejaba dentro de casa…

—Pues parece que ha aprendido a escaparse…

—Sí, eso ha pasado… No sé cómo lo hace… —la situación no podía ser más incómoda de lo que era ahora, Annabelle ya no encontraba cómo disculparse por el mal comportamiento de su mascota. Y sólo supuso que lo que debía hacer ahora era entregarle ese calzoncillo maltrecho que le quitó a Bianca del hocico como si fuese una gata salvaje —. En verdad lo siento.

Antonio observó con tristeza su pobre bóxer con hoyos, podría usarlos así pero no era lo correcto —. Está bien, supongo que no es tu culpa… —él también estaba comenzando a sonrojarse y no sabía por qué —. ¿De casualidad te quedaste con el resto de mis calzoncillos?

—Oh no, lo lamento. Los tiré todos a la basura… creí que eran de algún pervertido que los dejaba en la puerta para jugarme malas bromas…

—Bueno, eso tiene lógica. —Antonio asintió con la cabeza reafirmando lo que dijo, y después de dos segundos ya no supo qué más decirle a la bella muchacha que resultaba ser su vecina.

Annabelle volvió a observarlo una vez más, Antonio no se veía bien, algunos de los rasguños parecían ser más profundos de lo normal y comenzaban a sangrarle… Nunca imaginó que dentro de su gata de cara tan tierna e inocente, se escondía una fiera como la que había lastimado a Antonio de tal manera, era casi increíble para ella que la consentía tanto.

—Deberías entrar… así podré curar tus heridas.

—¿¡De veras!? —preguntó Antonio sin poder creerlo. Annabelle asintió sonrojándose de nuevo, y sonrió de forma dulce y sincera. Con una sonrisa que él catalogaría como "muy mona" —. ¡Gracias!

.

—¡Tienes una casa muy bonita!

Hace unos minutos estuvieron parados frente a la puerta sin saber bien qué decirse el uno al otro, y ahora, Annabelle había invitado a Antonio a pasar a su casa para al fin poder atenderle esas heridas que la muy malvada de Bianca le ocasionó al pobre chico.

Antonio, como muchos otros de sus invitados, no podía parar de dirigir su mirada a todos lados para observar con detalle la bonita decoración que Annabelle tenía en toda la casa. Desde lo que él veía, podía deducir que era una casa con muy buen tamaño, no muy grande ni muy pequeña; debía tener al menos dos o tres habitaciones en la planta de arriba. Tenía una cocina de madera blanca con paredes azul tenue y muchos azulejos, una isla y una barra con formaica color gris, y una sillas de cojín amarillas que hacían juego con los colores que conformaban la cocina.

—¡Muchas gracias! —ya había recibido diversos halagos de sus amigas y sus hermanos en todas esas veces que venían a visitarla.

Annabelle estaba demasiado orgullosa de su casa, y aunque muchos no le crean, ha trabajado desde los dieciséis años para crear su "fondo de ahorro". No es que hubiese necesitado trabajar para comprarse la casa, sus adinerados padres hubieran sido capaces de dársela como regalo de graduación de la Universidad, pero a ella no le gustaba conseguir las cosas así de fáciles. Debe decir que sí les aceptó un préstamo para completar el dinero de la venta, porque comprar una casa vieja como esta y luego remodelarla a su gusto no fue para nada una ganga, y sí debió dejar un poco su orgullo de hija independiente para aceptar un poco de ayuda de sus padres y hermanos. Ya con el tiempo y su sueldo les iría pagando lo que les debe.

Cuando Antonio terminó de dar vueltas observando el aquí y allá de lo que es la casa, por fin se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que conformaban la pequeña sala de Annabelle junto al comedor. No dijo ninguna palabra mientras veía a la rubia caminar a la cocina para sacar un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de uno de los últimos cajones de un mueble.

De un segundo a otro, se encontró con Bianca reposando como esfinge justo a su lado del sillón. Antonio al mirarla pensaba cómo es que ese animal de apariencia tan dulce había sido capaz de atacarlo de manera tan salvaje, y sin quererlo, se preguntó si de casualidad su vecina no sería igual que ella… Dulce y tierna pero una _fiera_ cuando la situación lo amerita… _"Eso sería sumamente excitante" _se comentó mentalmente, y una sonrisa enorme iluminó el rostro de Antonio. Annabelle quien se acercaba a él, lo observó sin comprender ni una sola idea de lo que pensaba, afortunadamente.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —preguntó Annabelle haciendo a un lado a Bianca para poder sentarse al costado de su vecino.

—Me llamo Antonio, —contestó alegre —y vivo con dos de mis mejores amigos, en la casa que está casi en la esquina de esta calle…

—Es una casa muy bonita.

—Y muy cara. —pero al menos tenía a Francis y a Gilbert para ayudarse con la renta —¿Y tú? No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Me llamo Annabelle, pero me puedes decir Belle…así es más corto. —con cuidado, la chica abrió el pequeño botiquín que tenía sobre los muslos, y tomó el alcohol para humedecer un pedazo de algodón —¡Oh y, ella es Bianca! —exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había presentado a su bella mascota, su casi hija de otra especie… ¿Ha mencionado lo mucho que ama a los gatos?

Antonio soltó una risilla por la reacción de Annabelle, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una chica tan linda, literalmente. Él solía salir con mujeres que por lo general le dan la contraria en todo, y no sabe por qué… Sus amigos le dicen que es un poco masoquista con los sentimientos, y que por eso tiende a "enamorarse" de las chicas que no le demuestran mucho afecto que digamos, pero él no cree que ese sea su caso. Antonio cree que hay que equivocarse varias veces en el amor para después encontrar a la persona perfecta, y si las otras chicas son sus errores, entonces espera que la nueva que se presente en su vida, sea lo contrario a ellas para al fin sentar cabeza. Sí, porque él quiere casarse, comprar una casa y tener mucha descendencia… Por más retrógrada que pueda ser su pensamiento, aún si se considera "joven" para eso, a él no le interesa. Con toda sinceridad.

—Y… ¿Vives sola o tienes novio? —Annabelle no era tonta como para no darse cuenta del tipo de pregunta que Antonio le estaba haciendo… Tampoco era ciega como para no haber notado ese movimiento de cejas que le hizo al verla, como cuando la gente insinúa algo.

¿Acaso Antonio le estaba coqueteando?

Annabelle exprimió un poco el algodón que mojó con alcohol anteriormente, y con delicadeza comenzó a presionarlo sobre los rasguños que tenía Antonio en los brazos. Como suele pasar, al instante Antonio se quejó por el ardor del alcohol, pero no dijo nada… aunque al momento de llegar al rostro no pudo aguantarlo y trató de evitar que Annabelle siguiera curándolo, sujetando sus manos con las suyas.

—¡Si me sujetas las manos no puedo ayudarte, Antonio!

—¡Es que me arde!

—No seas bebé. —Antonio hizo un puchero que hizo reir a Annabelle, y por fin se dejó curar una vez más.

El rostro de Antonio además de sensible era _muy_ atractivo… sin importar los rasguños que le dio Bianca en las mejillas, o sobre los labios y la barbilla… Con esos ojos verdes como olivos y sus onduladas pestañas seguro atrapaba a cualquier chica, y con sus cejas pobladas y su piel tostada como la de un ibérico… ¿Mencionó que tiene labios sexys? ¿O sonrisa de millón de dólares? Quizás si algún día llegaran a salir juntos… Lo besaría.

—Listo, ya terminé. —según Annabelle, ella ya había terminado de curar a Antonio, pero no se había percatado de que el pobre tenía la camisa casi destrozada. Porque seguro que ese montón de hoyos no estaban ahí antes de que Bianca lo atacara, ¿o sí?

—Lo del pecho me lo curo yo solito, ¿entonces? —Antonio hizo un gesto con su mano sobre su pecho indicándole el problema. Si ella no quería curar su pecho porque es muy pudorosa o algo así, no había ningún problema, pero sí se quedaría un poco triste por eso.

—Creo que sí, es lo mejor…

El pobre Antonio asintió un poco cabizbajo, y también apenado por siquiera haber sugerido la idea… Quizás la pregunta que ella no le respondió hace unos minutos era verdad. Annabelle tenía novio.

—¿Entonces es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tienes novio.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —el rostro de Annabelle era más serio de lo que esperaba, quizás no era _tan_ linda como él pensaba. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo guapa.

—Por nada… —vaya, tenía días sin sentirse así de tonto… pero es que Annabelle era más lista que él, y ahora se sentía mal consigo mismo otra vez. Tal vez ya era hora de marcharse —. Y-Ya debe ser hora de que me vaya… Por lo de tu gata Bianca y mis calzoncillos… no te preocupes. Sólo trata de mantenerla en casa para que no vaya a robarme de nuevo, ¿vale? Igual trataré de colgar mi ropa en una parte donde no pueda alcanzarla.

—Lo siento… Intentaré hablar con ella para que no lo haga otra vez.

"_¿Qué acaso ella habla idioma gato?"_ Pensó Antonio al respecto.

Ya que habían hablado sobre el problema principal, osea Bianca; Antonio decidió pararse del sillón para irse a casa, pero mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, el ardor de los rasguños no tratados que tenía en el pecho, comenzó a punzar en su piel. De verdad que dolía…

Annabelle casi quería ayudarlo a ponerse de pie cuando lo vio sufriendo tanto, pero rápidamente sus ojos vieron esas manchitas de sangre que traspasaban la frágil camisa de botones que Antonio usaba. Sería muy mala y desconsiderada si lo dejara irse así… ella era casi tan buena como un pan de Dios.

—¡No te puedes ir así! ¡Mírate! Necesito curar tu pecho ahora.

—P-Pero tú dijiste que-

—¡Dije que ahora! —si tenía que obligarlo a poner su trasero de nuevo sobre el sillón, lo haría. No había opción para él, ¿qué tal si se desangraba camino a su casa? Obviamente eso no iba a pasar, pero en la mente extremista de Annabelle era muy probable.

Aunque Antonio se quejó cuando Annabelle lo obligó a sentarse, decidió hacerse el fuerte y sin importar que hasta mover los brazos le dolía por los rasguños, se llevó las manos al primer botón de su camisa con la intención de abrirla para que ella lo curara con gusto. Pero no, Annabelle no lo dejó.

—Yo lo hago. —con sus propias manos, Annabelle apartó las de Antonio en un dos por tres, y ágilmente y con la delicadeza necesaria, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa rosa pálido que él usaba. Algo fea según los gustos de Annabelle, pero al menos el color iba bien con la piel de Antonio.

—Cuando tengas tiempo libre… Voy a llevarte a comprar ropa interior, ¿está bien eso? —así de directo como se escucha, es como Annabelle lo preguntó. Esto de ser franco es cosa de familia para ella y sus hermanos… —Quiero compensarte por lo que mi gata Bianca hizo…

—No tienes que hacerlo… —Antonio la miró avergonzado. Ya no sabía que era más gracioso o ridículo, que una chica lo cure porque un gato lo atacó, o que la misma chica le ofrezca comprarle nuevos calzoncillos. Si Gilbert y Francis estuvieran aquí, de seguro se reirían de él. No hay nada atractivo aquí, ni siquiera porque está sin camisa ni porque Annabelle lo está tocando.

—Sé que los necesitas, y te los voy a comprar. —mencionó ella —. Oh, y… también te compraré una nueva camisa, pero sólo porque ésta es fea.

Sin importar que el comentario fuera un poco hiriente, Antonio le siguió la corriente y se rió por el tema. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer hasta el momento, porque eso la hizo reír a ella también, y honestamente esa era risa más cursi que él ha escuchado en su vida. Era tan adorable… que hasta ganas le daban de comérsela.

—Por cierto… No tengo novio. —las mejillas de Annabelle se tornaron rosas de nuevo, y aunque Antonio hubiese querido que esos bellos ojos verdes lo miraran, ella se mantenía ocupada terminando de curar los últimos rasguños de su pecho herido —. Y vivo sola…

—Entonces vendré a visitarte seguido… —rió Antonio —. Si no te molesta, claro.

—Está bien conmigo. —dijo ella riéndose tiernamente y aceptando gustosa la oferta —. Aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que piense Bianca…

Ambos voltearon a ver a Bianca que estaba retozando sobre el sillón frente a ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Bianca sólo abrió los ojos y bostezó para mirarlos, después parpadeó lentamente.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —dijo él, alegre.

—Sí. —ella también estaba contenta, y se lo demostraría hablando de gatos —. Cuando un gato parpadea lentamente mientras lo miras, quiere decir que le agradas, ¿sabías? Se puede que sí es un Sí.

Por un breve momento hubo un silencio incómodo entre Antonio y Annabelle… Pero es porque ya ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir. Annabelle ya había terminado de curar las heridas de Antonio, y él ya se había puesto de nuevo su camisa. Aunque eso sí, sin abotonarla porque según él, sus heridas recién tratadas necesitaban "aire fresco", cuando más bien lo que necesitaba era sentirse un poco exhibicionista para presumirle a su vecina lo bien formado que estaba su pecho y abdomen.

—Bueno, ahora sí creo que ya es hora de irme… —Antonio se puso de pie de aquel sillón, y Annabelle le acompañó en cada movimiento haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando casi llegaron a la puerta, la chica hizo conciencia de que se vería _muy _mal si dejara que Antonio saliera así de su casa… ¿Qué iban a pensar sus vecinos de ella? _"¡Van a creer que soy una zorra! ¡Una zorra abusadora! ¡O una alimaña __sinvergüenza__! ¡O una gata!… Aunque lo de gata sí me gusta… "_

—¡Espera! —le gritó a Antonio antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Antonio en un tono divertido y jovial —¿No quieres que me vaya, o quieres mantenerme cautivo por más tiempo?

Sus amigos no pagarían ese rescate, y tampoco es como si a él le importara…

—¡No es eso! ¡Abotónate la camisa! O espera a que te de una, por favor. —ella roja como un rico tomate al decir esto, no se hizo mucho de esperar para ponerse en marcha a buscarle alguna prenda a Antonio —. Quédate aquí.

Ni loca iba a dejar que se fuera semidesnudo de su casa.

Al momento en que Annabelle se marchó cuesta arriba por las escaleras, Antonio la esperó recargado en la puerta de entrada por unos cinco minutos… No dijo nada para apresurarla, la casa era muy bonita y al menos podía mantenerse ocupado observando. Al cabo de otro minuto, incluso Bianca fue a hacerle compañía para que no se sintiera tan solo en el tiempo eterno que Annabelle llevaba buscando la bendita camisa que dijo que le daría.

Así que ambos esperaron y esperaron… y Antonio terminó sentado al pie de la escalera con Bianca acurrucada sobre sus muslos, él ni siquiera la invitó a ponerse ahí porque aún le tenía un poco de miedo, pero a Bianca le valía un comino y parecía bastante contenta y cómoda ronroneando en los muslos del vecino de su dueña.

Cuando la peluda y esponjosa cola de Bianca comenzó a moverse sobre su cara y a picar su nariz, fue el momento preciso en que Antonio escuchó a Annabelle bajar por las escaleras. _"Ya era hora" _pensó, y tomó a Bianca con cuidado para ponerla sobre el suelo, así él podía ponerse de pie para ver a Annabelle.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Antonio! No podía encontrar la camisa que te dije, pero sí encontré esta otra… Ojalá sea de tu talla.

Annabelle le ofreció una camisa de botones rayada y color lila. Con sólo verla de lejecitos, Antonio casi podía deducir que esa camisa valía más de lo que él gana a diario en su trabajo.

—Gracias… —le dijo al tomar la prenda —. Esto… es de…

—Es de mi hermano menor. —aclaró Annabelle. En cuanto Antonio le dirigió esa mirada de incertidumbre, casi pudo leer sus morbosos pensamientos.

No, la camisa no era de ninguno de sus ex-amores, ni de sus aventuras de una noche… como si ella hiciera eso. La verdad es que su vida amorosa era un poco triste y deplorable, y de las noches de pasión ni se hable. Ese tema era casi un tabú para ella.

—Tiene veinte años, y aunque es alto y delgado, digamos que aún no está tan "definido" como tú comprenderás… —eso es cierto, su hermano Henri no tiene un cuerpo tan tonificado como el de su hermano Lars, o como el de su vecino Antonio, pero tampoco era para exagerar. Quizás con un poco más de ejercicio, Henri lograría estar como ellos.

—¡No te preocupes! —mencionó él con mucho entusiasmo. Y en cuanto ella le entregó la prenda, él mismo comenzó por quitarse su camisa manchada y se colocó ésta nueva que ella le prestaba. Al momento de abotonarla batalló un poco, pero al final cerró como debería —. Creo que me queda bien.

"_Muy bien…" _Pensó Annabelle de forma no muy sana —. ¡Perfecto!

Ambos rieron unos segundos por mera complicidad, y Antonio sufría internamente porque la tela y los botones de la camisa que ella le prestó, rozaban demasiado con sus heridas… Pero él era un hombre con determinación y pasión, se programaría mentalmente con el pensamiento de que nada en su cuerpo estaba mal herido, y que su pecho y sus brazos con banditas ya no tenían ningún efecto en él aunque fuera lo contrario.

De nuevo cuando las risas cesaron, como hace rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando a oír lo que el otro diría. Aunque esta vez el ambiente no era tan incómodo como la vez anterior.

—Oye Belle… —un poco nervioso, Antonio comenzó de nuevo la conversación —. Yo en verdad no tengo un horario definido en mi trabajo, pero los sábados sólo voy unas cuantas horas por la mañana… Si tú quieres, podríamos salir ese día.

—¡Claro! ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar tus nuevos calzoncillos!

—¡Sí! —eso no era precisamente a lo que él se refería, pero daba igual, de cualquier forma pasaría tiempo con ella y así podría conocerla mejor… —¿Es una cita?

—Ah… —esa pregunta tomó a Annabelle desprevenida. Tenía meses sin salir con alguien, así que, ¿por qué no? Su vecino Antonio parecía ser buen chico —. Sí… podría serlo.

—¡Estupendo! —gritó Antonio. Si no se considerara raro que actuara amoroso con ella cuando apenas acaban de conocerse, la abrazaría, pero él no quería asustarla y perder la oportunidad de ser su amigo… o algo más —. Bueno, entonces creo que ahora sí es tiempo de irme…

En verdad no quería irse… Sus amigos tal vez ya habían llegado a casa, o tal vez el gato que alimenta ya estaba esperando en el porche a que le diera más comida… o se robaron la silla de playa que puso en el patio trasero…

En serio, esta vez ya estaba a punto de irse aunque no quisiera, pero su vecina volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¿Estas seguro? ¿No quieres café y galletas? Estaba pensando hornear unas. —la sonrisilla que Annabelle le dedicó era sumamente adorable, como la de un gato.

Quizás en vez de ir a aburrirse a su casa, podría quedarse a cenar café con galletas con una bella mujer… Eso sonaba aún mejor.

—¿De chocolate? —le preguntó por último arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Y mientras Annabelle caminó lento lejos de él para perderse en la cocina, él la siguió como un tonto embelesado.

Bianca también fue tras ellos.

…

La próxima vez que Antonio lavara su ropa interior, o cualquier otra prenda sucia que tuviera, lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejarla al alcance de una gata pervertida como la que tiene su vecina.

Hoy resolvió el problema de sus calzoncillos robados y también conoció a la vecina que vive al fondo de la calle sin salida, su nombre es Annabelle y le fascinan los gatos.

No fue tan malo que la peluda gata de la chica lo atacara como para desfigurarle la cara y los brazos. Si con eso iba a ser invitado a tomar café y a hornear galletas en una cocina y con una mujer preciosa, Antonio volvería a dejar que Bianca lo atacara una y otra vez. Después de todo, Annabelle era amable y cuidadosa al curarlo.

La gata Bianca también parecía haberse disculpado con él, y en unos días tendría una "cita" para ir a comprar su nueva ropa interior, ¿qué era mejor que eso por el momento? Además Annabelle seguro tendría mejor que gusto que él al escoger esa nueva camisa que le prometió.

…

Aventuras y anécdotas le esperaban a Antonio junto a Annabelle, en el fondo de la calle en la que viven. Que de entre gatos y sus nuevos pares de calzoncillos, quizás surja algo lindo como lo es la amistad… y el amor…

Qué cursi.

fin.

* * *

**N/A:** Amo los gatos :3 Gracias por leer.


End file.
